Ben Jones
"Whoever comes in, never comes out." The motto of the movie, usually said by Ben Jones. Ben Jones (born 29 August 1866 - 17 October 1884) is the antagonist and a killer from the new proposed movie, Nightmare On Mundy Street. When he committed suicide by stabbing himself in 1884, he was not completely dead according to the residents of the St. Jarrad Orphanage. They claim to see his spirit around the location he died, and there have been murders possibly committed by Ben Jones himself. In the newly proposed movie, he traps people who go into the abandoned Orphanage, as he reckons they're invading and attacking. Ben Jones, born in Sydney, was transported to the St. Jarrad Orphanage on his birthday, in 1881. It was also the first day that the Orphanage opened. In the movie (currently being made), the staff state that he is a rather odd child, and quite evil. Jones was known as the first killer in Petesfield, killing the master of the establishment, due to the leader giving him brutal punishments because he did not follow the Orphanage's orders. Fictional character biography 'Life Story' Ben Jones is obviously a horror film villian, and probably an extremely gruesome one. He was cared at the St. Jarrad Orphanage for only three years, and mostly spent his time in the cells. After being released, he is back to his normal spot, but without warning, Jones successfully finds a knife in the kitchen, and plays with it for a brief amount of seconds. He goes back to his room, and he stabs himself in the chest. The next day, he was found dead on his bed, and the room was forever locked, and no one was allowed to enter the room. 'Film series' In the Nightmare on Mundy Street, Ben Jones was briefly known as an urban legend. When a group of six people entered, the building, they partially knew about the myth of Ben Jones. However, they did not believe it. Although they've been hearing reports of many missing people in Petesfield. When they get trapped in the place, the group start to get killed off, unaware and not thinking about the myth. Apparently, anyone who enters the building, never comes out, which that, 90-120 people have never been seen again. When in the building, seeing some of their friends extremely traumatised and very much dead, they now think they're not alone, and the Ben Jones myth could be true. While in the film, two people in particular were connected with Ben Jones: *James Johns: James, who had a small connection betwee Ben Jones, was the founder of the St. Jarrad Orphanage. James did study about Ben Jones' past as well. At some point, they did have a few connections, until Ben Jones was sent to his office, unknowingly that he'll be punished. James Johns was killed straight after when he gave out the brutual punishment to Ben Jones. *Taylor Harding: Ben Jones had a very short connection with Harding. Taylor was confronted by Ben Jones after all her friends were killed off. Before this connection, she was ordered by an unknown (thus was Ben Jones) person to go to the exact location where Ben Jones stabbed himself. After a small battle against Ben, Taylor successfully 'killed' him. However, after leaving the scene, whilst looking for an exit to escape, Ben Jones starts to stand up, and slits Taylor's throat. 'Death' After a few years of being in the Orphanage, Ben was now known to be crazy, and the staff had basically given up. He was also sent down to many different rooms so he'd avoid killing himself, as he showed signs of suicidal thoughts. However, in a document founded by Taylor, it says that Ben Jones killed many more people, making Taylors estimation a lot higher. When there was a sudden decline of orphans and staff, Ben tried to escape the place, as he thought there was not many people to kill. People killed by Jones was never known by other staff and orphans, as they were never found, and the heat never went on Ben Jones. However, in the final months in 1884, Jones usually walked around the halls of the St. Jarrad Orphanage. He then killed 18 people in two weeks. Since the death of Jones' parents, as given to him, he was now in a dramatic stage of craziness. He did escape a few times, though was found by police in the streets of Petesfield. He was then transported back to the Orphanage. After a hard month in 1884, Ben Jones killed himself with a knife which was found on a kitchen bench. He died at midnight, while everyone was asleep. After the death, there was unusual sounds, movements, and touching. People in the orphanage from 1885 - 1920 were mostly killed, due to the ghostly spirit of Ben Jones. His death was one of the 50 people who died in the Orphange around 1884, and his death was the reason why the orphanage closed in 1975. The killings of the group Before the killings of Taylor Harding's group who entered the abandoned building, it shows a picture of Ben Jones on a small coach. Examining the picture, Taylor then takes the photo to have a look at it later, while unaware of how brutually horrifying the building really is. Before the killings of the group, officials took the corpse of Ben Jones and burned him to ashes, and later buried them and placed a tombstone. People effected by the death of Jones were taken to the hospital to get help, and only a few returned. People were then transported out of the the town and were taken to Sydney. As a result, everyone who experienced the death were completely gone, and the orphanage was back to normal. Meanwhile, the ashes of Ben Jones were not fully buried, and some of it escaped from the ground, or all of it escaped. But from 1889 - 1912, there was no murders which have been performed by Ben Jones. However, in 1913, a child was missing for two weeks, and his decapitated body was found in the roof of the building. A man who came back from Sydney who was an orphan at the building, mentioned about Ben Jones. He said that it could be his way for having revenge on everyone who dares to enter the building. When the group came along, they had no idea about the extreme punishments they will face once they entered the building. They trashed some parts of the building, which possibly got Ben's attention. After trying to get out, they realise they're locked in. During this time, the group are killed off, one by one. It was then until Taylor finds out that Ben Jones is still 'undead' and will kill her. After a fair fight, Ben is defeated. However, he then murders Taylor, and the building was forever locked by Ben Jones, and the bodies of the group are never found. Characterisation A common saying for Ben Jones is that he is evil. Jarrad Burke himself even described his own character as an "extremely aggressive and a supernatural force. An evil force who is invincible, unkillable and very deadly." Taylor describes Ben Jones as "the black sheep of Jesus, who cannot die from gunshot wounds, stab wounds, fire, electrocution, and many more". Burke's inspiration of Ben Jones being 'evil' is when he first knew about the history of Mortimer Smoker. Whilst studying about him, he found more information than he tended for. As described as an "insane, deadly killer", "spastic mass murderer", "basically invincible from any wounds or weapons", which Burke thought was overwhelming and freaky. Despite Jarrad Burke and Mortimer Smoker being great friends, Burke had no idea how evil Mortimer Smoker was, which was also lead to the creation of the character 'Uncle Morty' back in 2003. The death of Ben Jones, in 1884, was not meant to scare the viewers, but was meant to give a slight glimpse about his evilness. However, Jarrad Burke stated that his evilness while being alive was meant to give a slight shock to the viewer. It was easier to do that to give some explanation on how he got evil; the fact that he went crazy in the orphanage and the fact he was taken away from his family. For Taylor Harding, "His personality already makes you shiver. He is an actual human but with supernatural strengths, and has no feelings, guilt... Just an obsession with killing, which he has no resistence of doing it.". She then states: "He is quite irrational and very angry about something, but you just don't know what he is angry about." "He is probably angry over the fact he was taken away, and his killing is probably a factor to it." "He is a human, but he is not an ordinary human, but is extremely intelligent, and has enough power to kill a whole country." The movie itself made it's attempt to give a automatic "evilness touch to the first scene of Ben Jones." The producers wanted Ben to appear "More human, but with strengths much more powerful than Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, and Jason Vorhees." He always showed these things, when he kills the group in the movie, but had more touches to him like a normal human being. "Ben Jones did show feelings inside of him", by shedding a tear about telling his story to Taylor. Taylor then reckons she could cure Ben Jones's addiction to murder and hate through his feelings.